As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
During a traditional bare metal provisioning process (e.g., during factory manufacturing) for information handling systems, information handling systems may be required to have an Ethernet interface for performing a Preboot Execution Environment (PXE) boot on “bare metal” information handling systems (e.g., those with no operating system or other software installed). As some customers of information handling systems demand new types of networking devices, a bare metal provisioning process will need to adapt to different information handling system configurations. For example, some customers may desire an information handling system that includes only InfiniBand network interfaces, and installing an InfiniBand network in a factory to service such a market may be cost prohibitive. In addition, bare metal provisioning process that utilize network interfaces for retrieving a boot image may impose large latencies into the bare metal provisioning process as the PXE boot image must download over the factory network. Use of a Universal Serial Bus (USB) network interface may impose even larger latencies.